


Innocence Not Included

by infinityworried



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Pet Names, Rough Sex, That gets resolved, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, those sweet sweet fourties pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityworried/pseuds/infinityworried
Summary: Peter is meant to be innocent.





	Innocence Not Included

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is over 18
> 
> Written to convince a friend to ship winterspider, it worked.

Peter is meant to be innocent. Peter is 19. Peter is meant to be innocent. Peter is 19.

With all the years he was the Winter Soldier he’s sure his self-control should rival almost any of those around him. Apparently, that ability doesn’t extend to Peter Parker.

The first time he’d met the kid he’d had the shock of his life to discover that Peter _was a kid_ after he blocked Bucky’s punch like it was nothing more than a playful tap. From there it’d been complicated, and rocky, for both of them and all their friends, but now the world was starting to feel like a more normal place.

That was until young Peter Parker had managed to turn his world on its head again.

He’d not thought much about dating or sex since coming back; think about was ruining that pretty, delicate boy. Making him cry with pleasure and beg for it all over again.

It had all started when he’d been told to go see Peter in the lab about tinkering with some parts of his arm.

‘’I’ve been told you’re going to-‘’ his words as he entered the lab trailed off when he saw Peter, swinging his narrow hips slightly to the young man’s lips were wrapped around a lollipop, his lips stained a deeper red by it.

Peter looked up as the door shut and pulled the treat from his mouth with a pop that sounded filthy, ‘’oh hey. Yeah, I came up with some things that might make your arm even better. Come sit down, we can talk through it,’’ he explained before sliding the lollipop back into his mouth.

Bucky eventually nodded, not trusting his voice, and sat down across from Peter, using the worktop to hide the tent in his trousers. He’d hear that pop in his head on repeat later that night in the shower as he pumped his cock furiously, biting down on his bottom lip and then coming as the image of Peter with his lips wrapped around something else entirely flashed into his mind.

That’s where the crush started. Peter had just been around before, in his peripheral vision, but he now seemed to take center stage in every moment of Bucky’s life. His eyes found him in every room he entered, his ears picked up the lovely boyishness to his laugh. It was distracting. He noticed things he’d never seen before; the way when Peter stretched his tummy peeked out from under his tee shirt, the way he poked his tongue out between his teeth when he was particularly amused by something, the way he ran his fingers through his curls whenever he was frustrated. Bucky learned to just grit his teeth and look forward, start another conversation.

This is where his mantra came from, trying to keep his self-control, distract himself.

Peter is meant to be innocent. Peter is 19.

Bucky couldn’t stain the boy’s life with his… Darkness. The kid had already been through far too much for someone his age, Bucky didn’t want to add to that in any way.

His methods of avoidance and repetition had served him pretty well but right now he could hardly remember why he’d even bothered with them.

It was a hot day, the hottest of the year so far. It’d ended up an oddly domestic day for all of them. Instead of doing any work, they’d all unanimously decided just to head out onto the grounds surrounding the compound, blankets out on the grass, beers, a frisbee. Bucky had been quietly writing up things he wanted to catch up on, just like Steve had done when he’d first come back when Scott and Clint had unknowingly instigated his brains short-circuiting. They’d snuck up behind where Peter was lay napping and water on him, just like they’d done to Tony a few hours before. Peter leapt up, exclaiming a few choice words before running after the pair, yelling but laughing too. Eventually, he’d managed to snag his own water bottle and proceeded to send as much of it as possible at Scott and Clint.

Eventually, Peter had returned to where he’d been lay, just a short distance from Bucky. The grin on Peters’ face should have been a giveaway that he was about to cause trouble, but before he could react Peter was shaking his head, sending droplets flying all over Bucky.

‘’Kid-you- You’re as bad as them,’’ Bucky muttered, but there was smile tugging at his lips anyway. It was sweet, Peters curls were all stuck to his forehead, his skin all shiny from the water, his tee shirt clinging-

Bucky was impressed he managed to not gasp aloud. The thin white tee shirt Peter was wearing now clung to every curve and dip of his muscles, but that wasn’t it, across his chest where the fabric was plastered to his skin Bucky could see the unmistakable outline of nipple piercings.

He tried repeating his mantra in his head but it got lost in the images of this gorgeous innocent boy with both of his nipples pierced. The innocent image shattered in his mind but that only made Bucky want him more. He wanted to know the noises he’d make if he tugged at them, the way he’d tremble if Bucky was to smooth his tongue over the pebbled skin.

He had to get out. He stood and rushed inside, leaving the confused looking Peter behind, asking what was wrong. Once he was inside he ran a hand through his hair and took some deep breaths. This was out of line, he should stay far far away from Peter.

The universe apparently hated him even more than usual at that moment because Peter had decided to follow him in and Bucky now had a delicate hand resting on his bicep.

‘’Bucky, are you okay?’’

Bucky tried to grit his teeth but then Peter squeezed gently and he just couldn’t stop himself. He twisted, grabbing Peters in his real hand, not hard, but enough to surprise him. He watched the boy’s eyes go wide, but he didn’t try to pull away. Bucky’s jaw was set hard as he tried to even out his breathing, but staring into those innocent looking round eyes was not helping.

‘’Bucky, I mean it, are you okay?’’ Peter sounded concerned and then when he still got no verbal response from the older man he licked his lips nervously.

That did it for Bucky. While being careful not to actually hurt the young man, Bucky’s other hand shot out, gripping Peters’ waist and turning them both so he could push Peter up against the wall, crowding himself into the boy’s personal space, eyes scanning for any sign of fear or discomfort, when he found none he pressed further until his muscular thigh slipped between Peters, drawing a surprised gasp from the wide-eyed boy.

Bucky took a deep breath ‘’you… You look so innocent and I don’t want to ruin that,’’ his chin dropped towards his chest, his grip relaxing a little.

‘’What- I don’t know what you mean. What are you going to ruin?’’ Peter sounded breathless, but without looking at him Bucky couldn’t tell if it was just the shock or if he sounded vaguely… Aroused.

‘’You,’’ he said through gritted teeth, ‘’I _want _to ruin you, I want to take you apart and make you beg for more- Those fucking nipple piercings, Peter. God, why did you get those?’’

Peter faltered, stuttering a moment before he answered, ‘’I just, I don’t know, I’d seen them on models and I thought they looked amazing so I went and got them done myself.’’

Bucky nodded a little, reality crashing back onto him, he really shouldn’t be doing this. He went to pull back but Peters’ thighs gripped around his own, making him jerk his head back up sharply to look at Peter. The sight of him took Bucky’s breath away. He looked wrecked; his pupils blown, his cheeks flushed, and one glance down informed him that Peter was hard.

The silence that stretched out felt like forever, the only noises their heavy breaths.

‘’I want you to ruin me.’’

Bucky snapped, crushing his lips against Peters, covering the boy’s slender body with his own broad one, wishing he could have every inch of him all at once. He dropped his hand from Peters’ wrist in favor of using both on his waist to haul him even closer, large hands making the boy look even smaller. Now he was able, both of Peters’ arms wrapped around his neck and he went plaint, but Bucky took his weight without any trouble.

‘’Bedroom?’’

‘’Bit desperate are we?’’ Bucky teased, nipping at Peters bottom lip.

‘’_Yes, _I’ve been waiting so long for this,’’ Peter groaned, his head falling back against the wall.

‘’Oh really, and how come this is the first I’m hearing of that, Doll?’’

‘’Didn’t think-Ah!’’ Peter was cut off as Bucky bit down on the lovely column of his neck, ‘’I didn’t think you’d want me. You know, some dumb kid.’’

Bucky looked up at him and smirked, ‘’I hope you can see how wrong you are now?’’

Peter just smiled back at him in response so Bucky scooped him up, running his hands down the young man’s legs as he wrapped them around his waist. He re-attached his lips to Peters’ neck and carried him down to his room where he lay him back on the bed.

‘’As pretty as you are, I hope you know I won’t be going easy on you babydoll,’’ he hummed, eyes dark as he drank in the sight of Peter now stretched out on his bed, something he’d only been able to imagine till now.

The smirk that spread over Peters’ lips was sinful and he watched the boys eyelids half close in a sultry look, ‘’I wouldn’t have it any other way.’’

Bucky made a low growl in his throat before reaching for Peters tee shirt, without hesitation, tearing right down the middle to expose his chest. Peter looked surprised for a second but then Bucky noticed the way excited nod from Peter. ‘’Take it off, your shorts too, I’ve waited far too long to see all this beautiful skin,’’ he hummed.

While Peter so obediently did as he was asked Bucky stripped off his own shirt and pushed his shorts off his hips, kicking them away. His eyes found Peters face first, enjoying the blush there before they wandered down to his chest; Peters nipples were small, rosy pink and tight, but what really made his mouth water was those metal bars that adorned them, looking so in contrast to Peters ‘good boy’ appearance.

‘’Has anyone else gotten to enjoy these yet?’’

‘’N-no. I had them done just after my 18th but haven’t really had an, um, chances to show anyone.’’

‘’Good.’’

Bucky bent over him, instantly fixing his lips around the pretty nub; lapping at it with his tongue, curling his lips around the bar and sucking gently. The noises this earned him he knew could fuel his wet dreams for the rest of his life. Peter was whimpering, high pitched and needy, his hands pulling on Bucky’s hair as he squirmed, jerking his hips up frantically.

‘’You really are desperate, huh? How long has it been since anyone but you has touched your cock, babydoll?’’ he asked as he switched from one nipple to the other, earning a whole new round of sinful noises before Peter responded.

‘’Too long. Months and months because I just wanted you, Bucky,’’ he moaned.

That went right to Buckys cock and he groaned against Peters skin, hands tightening where they were on the boy’s ribs and hip. He gave one last tug with his teeth before pulling back up. The way Peter pouted was so adorable he may have laughed if he wasn’t so desperate to hear what other noises he could pull out of this gorgeous boy.

‘’You’re going to ride me, pretty boy’’ he told him as he brushed a thumb over one of Peters now even redder nipples.

Peter clearly didn’t need telling twice, he scrambled up and got out of his shorts before turning back to Bucky, his face oh so eager. Bucky took his time however, walked casually around the bed before pulling off his boxers and sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard as he looked Peter up and down. He really was… Flawless. A few scars here and there from injuries but mostly he was just miles of pale skin that Bucky followed with his eyes all the way down to his cock, pink and hard, curving up against his stomach where Bucky could see there was already precome. Peter seemed to have a moment of shyness and turned a little, licking his lips.

Bucky wasn’t having that, ‘’you are beautiful, Peter. I think his voice was low, thick with arousal, but he also meant it, he really meant it.

Peter met his gaze and clearly approved of what he found because he was in Buckys lap moments later, hands resting on his shoulders, ‘’you’re not too bad yourself,’’ he chuckled.

Bucky smiled at him, running both his real and metal hand from the boy’s knees, all the way up his thighs, over his hips and waist until they rested on his ribs, making Peter look really rather small all over again. He brushed his fingers over the soft skin before muttering, ‘’beautiful,’’ under his breath this time.

In order to hide his blush, Peter just kissed him, sliding forwards as far as he could so their cocks lined up just right, bumping together with each move either of them made. Bucky moaned into Peters’ mouth, one hand working into the soft curls, not pulling, just resting there, keeping Peter close as they rolled with each other, sweat building on their skin, all friction feeling like sparks of electricity between them. Peter rather quickly started whimpering, his thighs trembling a little, precome now dribbling out of his cock at a rather steady rate, letting Bucky know he was getting close.

‘’You still want to take my cock, doll?’’ he asked between kisses.

Peter just nodded, rutting up against Bucky as if to make his point, ‘’yes please.’’

Bucky smirked and reached over to get the lube, and uncapped it. He spread some over three of his fingers before pressing two gently against his hole, feeling the smooth, tight pucker twitch as he rubbed slow circles over it.

‘’P-please.’’

Bucky took pity on rapid succession, earning high pitched moans from Peter who threw his head back once both were inside him. If he hadn’t been so worked up himself he may have taken his time teasing Peter, but as it was, every second he wasn’t buried inside Peters body was hell so he soon got a third inside the tight heat. After just a few minutes of casually brushing his fingers over the boys prostate just to hear the pretty cry he let out each time, he slid them out, wiping the excess lube over his own cock before looking up at Peter. The boys flush had spread all the way over his chest, his hair clung to his forehead again, but this time it was sweat, not water and his entire body seemed to be shaking slightly. Bucky didn’t even need to ask if he was ready, the way Peter was looking at him made him think Peter may start sobbing if he didn’t fuck him now. He gripped the base of his cock and lined it up before using his other hand on Peters’ hip to guide him down onto his cock. His eyes stayed fixed on the boy’s handsome face, watching the way his eyes went wide and his mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ as he was filled up. Bucky himself was struggling not to throw his head back in pleasure as the tight heat surrounded his cock. It was almost burning hot.

‘’Bucky-‘’

‘’You okay baby boy?’’ he asked as he bottomed out in Peters lovely body.

Peter took a few deep breaths, eyes closed and Bucky was worried for a moment that he’d hurt him but then Peter gasped, ‘’fuck me,’’ and Bucky couldn’t find it in himself to refuse that, probably couldn’t even if he’d wanted to.

Both hands found Peters hips now and Bucky gave him one last bruising kiss before starting to fuck up into him, pushing Peter down in time with the rhythm. He had to grit his teeth to keep himself from coming right away at the sight of Peters eyes rolling back into his head, a groan louder than any before falling from the boy’s lips.

‘’Good boy. That’s it. God, it feels like you were made to take my cock. So fucking perfect,’’ he groaned into Peters skin, moving to suck marks up his neck and down his chest as he listened to Peters gorgeous sounds.

‘’Feels so good, Bucky. God, I won’t last long, I’m sorry,’’ Peter whimpered.

‘’Oh don’t be sorry, baby boy, we’ve got all night, and I want to see you come, want to see that pretty face as you come from just my cock,’’ he growled, hands tightening bruisingly hard on his slight frame.

Bucky wasn’t far off himself, it’d been a long time he’d been waiting to have Peter, even longer since he’d been laid at all and Peter really did feel _just right. _He felt that familiar coil in his stomach and Peter was now letting out a constant stream of moans and whines, eyes squeezed shut as one hand dug its nails into Bucky’s flesh and the other gripped his metal bicep so tight there was a chance he might do some damage but Bucky really couldn’t bring himself to care.

He wanted Peter to go over with him and brought one of his own hands up to play with one of Peters perfect little nipples, tugging at the bar, eyes fixed on the boys face. Peter cried out, arching into Bucky’s hand, eyes shining with unshed tears of frustration. Bucky smirked at him, ‘’you wanna come baby?’’ He asked, his voice rough, tight from how close he was.

‘’Please, please Bucky-‘’

Bucky instantly started thrusting harder, fingers back on his nipple, finding what really made Peter squirm and it was moments later that Peters body went rigid, his eyes wide and fixed on the older man as he spilled all over his own stomach where it slid down onto Buckys. That in itself was fucking hot but Peters body tightening around him was what did him in, the heat almost unbearable and it pushed him over the edge. With a shout, he threw his head back and came deep inside the boys’ brutally tight hole. It felt like he was coming for hours, just clinging to Peters body as he rode the waves of this long-awaited orgasm. He came back into reality to the feeling of Peters’ hands stroking through his hair, his forehead against the boy’s chest that he could feel still heaving underneath him.

‘’That was um, pretty great,’’ Peter said, that lovely laugh punctuating his words.

Bucky smiled against the skin before leaning back, looking up at Peters still flushed face. He really was the epitome of both sin and innocence and Bucky was now sure it would be his undoing.

‘’You got that right, Doll.’’

They both laughed a little, still breathless but comfortable and satiated.

‘’You said something about ‘all night’,’’ Peter mused, an eyebrow arching.

Bucky let out a heartier laugh, squeezing Peters sides again, but affectionately this time, ‘’I’m an old man, kid, enhancements or not, so you gonna have to give me a minute.’’

Peter gave him a grin and Bucky knew he was well and truly lost to this wonderful, complex boy.


End file.
